friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With All The Jealousy
"The One With All The Jealousy" 'is the twelfth episode of the third season of ''Friends, which aired on January 16, 1997. Plot Rachel loves her new job at Bloomingdale's, as she's working in the fashion field like she always wanted to. But Ross is less than happy, mostly because her new colleague, Mark, is tall and handsome and he fears that he wants to take Rachel away from him. Out of jealousy, he covers Rachel's entire desk with love cards, flowers and musical bugs; he even sends a barbershop quartet to her workplace to sing her a song. Ross drops in to the office, and sees Mark embracing his girlfriend, and thinks it's Rachel. Joey is about to get a part in the musical A Tale Of Two Cities, but the lie on his resume stating that he has a lot of experience in dance threatens to put the whole thing off. When Chandler and Phoebe see him perform an embarrassing dance, Chandler advises Joey not to go any further with the audition. Joey still attends the dance audition, but things get way out of hand when his director wants him to instruct a complex dance sequence to the other dancers. The result is a dozen actors dancing Joey-style, and Joey fleeing from the audition. Chandler plans a bachelor party for his "weird" cousin Albert, and hires a stripper. Meanwhile, at the Moondance diner, Monica forms a relationship with fellow worker Julio, who happens to be a poet. Monica finds him incredibly sexy and kisses him. When she tells the guys about him and brings a poem he wrote when he was with her, Phoebe reads between the lines and notices that Julio is calling Monica "an empty vase". Monica lashes out at him when she learns this from Phoebe, but Julio explains that her interpretation is wrong. Just as she's about to apologize to him, he tells her that The Empty Vase is about all women - "well, all American women". Out of anger, Monica sends Ross' barbershop quartet to Julio to ridicule him in front of everyone as he's hitting on another fellow worker. Ross and Rachel discuss his jealousy, and she reassures him that she loves him, and wants to be with him. But it only takes one play date with Ross, Ben and the stripper from last night, together with her son, to make Rachel realize that in spite of her pride, she is also jealous. Cast and Crew Main Cast '''Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Obba Babatundé - The Director Steven Eckholdt - Mark Robinson Carlos Gómez - Julio Hillary Matthews - Nancy Wendy Schaal - Jeanine (as Wendy Schall) James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Robby Benson Written By: Doty Abrams Quotes Rachel (after a passionate kiss with Ross): Well, there's a kiss that he won't forget for a couple of hours, you know. Chandler: Yeah. Either that, or you just turned him on and sent him off to a stripper. Trivia *Mark requests the "Ralph Lauren" file from Rachel in this episode. As of two seasons from this episode, Rachel will be working at Ralph Lauren for five years, from "The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss" to "The One With Princess Consuela" in Season 10. Ross gets her job back at Ralph Lauren after she's fired by bribing her boss, Mr. Zelner. *For his audition for the musical adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel'' A Tale of Two Cities'', Joey sings Pick a Pocket or Two, from Oliver!, a musical also based on one of Dickens' books. *In this episode Chandler tells Joey that he doesn't know how to dance, but actually Chandler's dancing is worse. ''We see this in "The One With Chandler And Monica's Wedding". '' *Ross tells Rachel he loves her even more than Carol. He also says he was with Carol for 8 years but in the flashback to 1988 in "The One With All The Thanksgivings", he tells his parents about Carol whom he's just started dating. They have divorced by 1994 so, like with Ross and Rachel, they must have been friends beforehand. *Rachel kisses Ross passionately before he goes off to his play date. In the DVD version, there's extra dialogue after Chandler tells Rachel "You've just turned him on and sent him to a stripper". Rachel pauses and then jumps up and runs after Ross yelling "Ross, Ross, I am jealous". *Phoebe says strippers are "so cliche" but demands one at her bachelorette party, leading Rachel and Monica desperately trying to find one in "The One Where The Stripper Cries". *Jennifer Aniston would later play a stripper in ''We're The Millers ''(2013). *This is the first batchelor party which Ross and Chandler attend in the series. The next one is Ross' towards the end of next season prior to his wedding to Emily. Goofs *In the opening scene, Ross turns around to face Rachel and the mug in Ross' right hand moves a few inches to the left between Chandler finishing the line ending "towel dress" and Rachel saying "tell him" yet he never turned back to the table. *When Chandler and Ross are discussing the stripper, he puts his mug down on top his paper but when he turns around, his mug is no longer on the paper. External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One with All the Jealousy" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes